


Under a Paper Moon

by smileforirish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/U, Accident, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Disability, Disabled Character, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hurt Harry Styles, Hurt/Comfort, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Teenagers, Universe Alteration
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileforirish/pseuds/smileforirish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie każda noc kończy się świtem. Zawsze jednak gdzieś tam czeka słońce, nadając gwiazdom blask.</p>
<p>Harry jest gwiazdą, Louis jego słońcem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Paper Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany na podstawie propozycji wysłanej mi na tumblr.  
> Tytuł i inspiracja: All Time Low - Under A Paper Moon

Krzyk. Huk. Ból. Krew.

Harry usiadł gwałtownie, wybudzony ze snu. Rozejrzał się w panice dookoła, jednak zamiast wraku autobusu widział swój własny pokój. Starając się unormować oddech założył na ramiona bluzę, podchodząc do okna naprzeciw łóżka. Odsłonił zasłonę i otworzył je na oścież, dopiero wtedy podnosząc wzrok na budynek obok. Na parapecie siedział młody chłopak, może trochę tylko starszy od niego, z papierosem między palcami i szarą czapką na głowie.

Harry zamarł, wpatrując się wielkimi oczami w nieznajomego chłopaka, który z kolei uśmiechał się do niego wesoło, mrużąc przy tym swoje tak, że wokół pojawiły się malutkie zmarszczki.

\- Hej!

Przywitał się, na co Styles zadrżał, cofając się o krok, nerwowym ruchem próbując zamknąć okno.

\- Hej, hej! Nie musisz się mnie bać, spokojnie! Wróć proszę.

Nastolatek zmartwił się nagłą reakcją bruneta, mierząc go ostrożnie wzrokiem. Brązowe loki w totalnym nieładzie, ładnie wykrojone, różowe wargi, blade policzki i zielone oczy, które teraz patrzyły wszędzie, tylko nie na niego.

\- Nie musisz się mnie bać.

Powtórzył cicho miękkim głosem, jakim miał w zwyczaju odzywać się do swojej młodszej siostry kiedy płakała. Harry zagryzł wargę, jednak powoli oparł się o swój parapet, spoglądając w dół na dzielący dwie posesje płot. Między nimi wcale nie było dużej odległości, może trzy metry.

\- Jestem Louis.

Chłopak przedstawił się, na co Harry zadrżał lekko. Nie podniósł jednak wzroku, zbyt przerażony kontaktem z kimkolwiek. Nie powinien tutaj nawet stać.

\- Jak masz na imię?

Zapytał Louis, strzepując popiół na dół, nim zaciągnął się ponownie. Chwilę trzymał dym w płucach, po czym wypuścił go przez nos, obserwując dym.

\- H-harry.

Wyszeptał w końcu młodszy zachrypniętym głosem. Zaczął nerwowo skubać nitkę swojej koszulki, nie wiedząc co robić.

\- Więc, bardzo mi miło Cię poznać, Harry. Czy mógłbyś na mnie spojrzeć? Czuję się dziwnie rozmawiając z ludźmi, kiedy oni… no wiesz, tak jakby cię ignorują?

Bardziej zapytał a niżeli stwierdził, jednak było w tym coś, co wbiło Harry’ego w osłupienie.

\- Chcesz… Chcesz ze mną rozmawiać?

Zapytał, podnosząc zaskoczony głowę, wreszcie spoglądając w błękitne, rozbawione oczy Louisa. Ten skinął głowa, uśmiechając się szeroko, nim zgasił niedopałek papierosa.

\- Tak, dlaczego nie? Jesteś jakimś kosmitą który wyżera mózgi bądź nie wiem… tajemniczym porywaczem ciasteczek?

Poruszył zabawnie brwiami, na co młodszy zarumienił się, spuszczając głowę i kręcąc nią lekko na boki.

\- Hej, żartowałem!

Zawołał cicho Tomlinson, poprawiając się na parapecie tak, by nie spaść.

\- Więc co zmusiło cię do otwarcia okna o godzinie drugiej piętnaście w środku nocy?

Louis spoważniał, wyjmując kolejnego papierosa z paczki i sprawnie odpalił go. Harry chwilę milczał, nim zdecydował się również wgramolić na parapet, opierając głowę o ścianę za nim i zamknął oczy. Wziął głęboki oddech, w końcu odpowiadając.

\- Koszmary, tak sądzę.

Starszy myślał chwilę, zaciągając się ponownie trującym dymem.

\- Co z tobą?

Harry przekręcił głowę, niepewnie spoglądając na dopiero co poznanego sąsiada z nutką ciekawości w oczach. Tomlinson wypuścił dym, bawiąc się zapalniczką.

\- Nowe miejsce. Nie umiem spać w nowych miejscach.

Przyznał w końcu, na co Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Louis spojrzał na niego w tej samej chwili i już wiedział, że przepadł. Wszystko przez te cholerne dołeczki w policzkach.

\- Mogę Cię zapewnić, że w Twoim pokoju nie ma żadnych duchów.

Powiedział Styles, targając włosy jeszcze bardziej. Tomlinson uniósł brew ku górze, wsuwając papierosa między wargi.

\- Ah tak? Skąd ta pewność?

Zapytał, nim zaciągnął się ponownie, wciąż jednak nie spuszczając wzroku z bruneta.

\- Cóż, wyglądałem przez to okno przez większość mojego życia. Jestem pewien, że zauważyłbym jakiegoś, gdyby faktycznie mieszkały w twoim pokoju.

Louis pokiwał głową, gasząc drugiego papierosa o parapet, wypuszczając przy tym ostatni obłok szarego dymu.

\- Co lubisz robić?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając w gwiazdy. Chwilę szukał poszczególnych konstelacji, nim zdecydował się na odpowiedź.

\- Czytam, głównie. Mam sporo książek.

Powiedział w końcu, wciąż wpatrując się w ciemne niebo.

\- A ty?

Louis rozejrzał się po ciemnym wnętrzu swojego pokoju, zagryzając wargę.

\- Wiele rzeczy, które praktycznie do siebie nie pasują. Gram w piłkę nożną, jeżdżę na deskorolce, gram na pianinie… Jak bardzo dziwne to jest?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, wykrzywiając usta w dziwnym wyrazie twarzy.

\- Nie mnie o to powinieneś pytać, kolego.

Louis skinął głową, po czym oboje milczeli przez minutę, każdy pogrążony w swoich myślach.

\- Wiesz może, czy w tutejszym liceum jest drużyna piłkarska?

Zapytał w końcu Tomlinson, na co Harry westchnął cicho, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie wiem, musiałbyś zapytać.

Chwilę wahał się nad zadaniem pytania, które go korciło. W końcu postanowił je z siebie wyrzucić, w końcu jeśli Louis uzna go za dziwadło, nie będzie musiał z nim więcej rozmawiać, prawda?

\- Jak wygląda miasto?

Zapytał, na co Tomlinson uniósł zaskoczony brwi.

\- Nigdy nie widziałeś miasta?

\- Nigdy nie wyszedłem z domu.

Harry spojrzał na niego, wzdychając, kiedy zauważył na jego twarzy szok. Zszedł z okna, by wrócić ponownie do łóżka, gdy usłyszał ciepły głos Louisa.

\- Powinieneś pójść kiedyś ze mną, w takim razie.

Styles uśmiechnął się smutno, chwilę wpatrując się w szczery wyraz twarzy sąsiada.

\- Śpij dobrze, Louis.

Powiedział w końcu, nim zamknął okno, zostawiając starszego chłopaka bez odpowiedzi.

~*~

Następnej nocy Harry jako pierwszy siedział na parapecie. Wpatrywał się w gwiazdy, trzymając w dłoni parujący kubek, a ze słuchawki w uchu płynęła spokojna, nieco przygnębiająca muzyka.

\- Hej.

Usłyszał po swojej prawej stronie. Odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na Louisa, który siadał na parapecie z paczką papierosów i zapalniczką.

\- Nie jesteś za młody?

Zapytał Harry, spoglądając znacząco na biało-niebieskie opakowanie. Louis obrócił je w palcach, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mam 16 lat, to nie tak, że nie dam rady ich zdobyć.

Odpowiedział w końcu, na co Harry uśmiechnął się nikle. Skinął głową, upijając łyk ciepłej herbaty, nim wrócił spojrzeniem na gwieździste niebo.

\- Dlaczego nie wychodzisz z domu?

Zapytał w końcu Louis, kiedy już zaciągnął się po raz pierwszy.

\- Ponieważ mi nie wolno.

Harry odpowiedział prosto, nawet nie spoglądając na niego. O wiele prościej było nie patrzeć na Louisa. Zupełnie jakby to miało sprawić, że się nie przywiąże.

\- To gdzie się uczysz?

Kolejne pytanie padło sekundę później.

\- Tutaj, w domu.

Tomlinson myślał chwilę, po czym pokręcił głową.

\- To jest nie zdrowe, Harry. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, prawda?

Styles wzruszył lekko ramionami, przełykając kolejny mały łyk napoju.

\- Cóż, ja jestem nie zdrowy.

Uciął temat, odkładając na bok pusty kubek i zamknął oczy. Chwilę wsłuchiwał się w głos swojego ulubionego wokalisty, nim Louis mu przerwał.

\- Nie rozumiem, Harry.

Szepnął cicho, odrzucając niedopałek w dół. Harry nie musiał nawet otwierać oczu by wiedzieć, że chłopak wpatruje się w niego wielkimi oczami.

\- To lepiej, Louis. Lepiej dla obojga z nas.

Szepnął, nim zszedł z parapetu. Spojrzał na starszego chłopaka, który wyraźnie bił się z myślami, nim uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dobranoc, Lou.

Mruknął, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Tomlinson skinął głową, posyłając mu ostatnie, zmartwione spojrzenie, nim ten zamknął okno i zasunął zasłony. Wziął głęboki wdech, zsuwając się na podłogę i kuląc pod ścianą, dopiero teraz pozwalając cichym łzom spłynąć po policzkach.

~*~

Kilka nocy później Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok swojego sąsiada. Zaczekał aż Harry ułoży się wygodnie na parapecie, nim sam odpalił papierosa.

\- Twoja mama zaprosiła nas jutro na kolacje.

Oznajmił w końcu wesołym tonem, na co Harry skinął głowa bez cienia uśmiechu.

\- Tak, wiem.

Szepnął cicho, wypranym z emocji głosem, co bardzo zaskoczyło Louisa.

\- Będziesz tam tez, prawda?

Harry ponowne bez emocji skinął głowa, wpatrując sie w gwiazdy na niebie. Tomlinson zaciągnął sie papierosem, postanawiając nie ciągnąć dalej tego tematu. Harry wyraźnie nie cieszył się na tą kolację, bądź nie miał dobrego dnia. Louis w sumie zastanawiał się, kiedy Harry miał dobry dzień.

\- Dostałem się do szkolnej drużyny.

Powiedział w końcu, na co Styles uniósł lekko kąciki ust ku górze.

\- Gratuluję, to cudownie.

Powiedział już w nieco lepszym humorze. Przekręcił głowę, by spojrzeć na chłopaka i po raz kolejny dech zaparło mu w piersiach to, jak śliczny był. Louis uśmiechał się do niego szeroko, wyraźnie szczęśliwy.

\- Tak, będę miał treningi trzy razy w tygodniu, moja mama oszaleje od nadmiaru koszulek do prania. I będziesz musiał wysłuchiwać mnie, opowiadającego o każdym z nich. Myślisz, że możesz to znieść, Haz?

Styles uśmiechnął się nieco bardziej na zdrobnienie, jakiego użył chłopak, po czym pokiwał lekko głową.

\- Tak, sądzę, że mogę.

Powiedział w końcu, targając loczki palcami. Louis chwilę przyglądał mu się, kiedy zgasił papierosa i ziewnął, zmęczony emocjami wciągu dnia.

\- Powinienem już pójść spać, jutro szkoła. Śpij dobrze, Harry.

Loczek pokiwał ponownie głową, posyłając mu ostatni uśmiech.

\- Dobranoc, Lou.

Kiedy roleta została opuszczona, sam zszedł z parapetu zostawiając okno jak zwykle uchylone i wślizgnął się pod zimną kołdrę, wzdychając cicho.

Tak, jutro będzie tym dniem, w którym Louis przestanie się do niego odzywać. Harry miał jedynie nadzieję, że nie przywiązał się do niego tak bardzo.

~*~

Piątek wieczór. Harry stał w kuchni ubrany w białą koszulę i bordową muszkę, czarne, obcisłe spodnie podkreślały jego zgrabne, długie nogi a on sam mieszał w garnku po raz ostatni. Słyszał w korytarzu głos jego rodziców, siostry a także nowych sąsiadów. Usłyszał wesoły głos Louisa witający się z wszystkimi, przez co jego serce wywróciło fikołka. Westchnął cicho i spojrzał na Mary – starszą kobietę, która zajmowała się domem. Ona w sumie jako jedyna była dla Harry’ego oparciem. Ta posłała mu tylko smutny, współczujący uśmiech i kiedy usłyszeli wołanie Anne, wzięli talerze z jedzeniem i ruszyli do jadalni. Harry odwrócił spojrzenie, unikając jak ognia Louisa, kiedy stawiał zgrabnie talerze na stołach. Zaczekał, aż Mary odstawi ostatni i wrócili do kuchni, Styles cały czas czuł na sobie palący wzrok starszego chłopaka.

\- Więc, Louis. Masz 16 lat? Czyli jeszcze się uczysz?

Usłyszał głos swojej mamy, więc zatrzymał się nieopodal drzwi, by chociaż móc posłuchać głosu swojego sąsiada, zapewne po raz ostatni.

\- Tak, tak! Jestem w pierwszej klasie liceum.

Styles uśmiechnął się smutno, zastanawiając jak wygląda szkoła chłopaka. Czy ma wielu przyjaciół? Dziewczynę? Jak wygląda jego sala, jaką ma książkę? Potrząsnął głową, łapiąc za kolejne misy i ruszył do jadalni, dostawiając wszystko na stół.

\- Harry, przynieś proszę jeszcze tą sałatkę z kurczakiem.

Usłyszał głos swojego ojczyma, na co ten skinął lekko głową i ruszył do kuchni. Wziął ostatnie naczynie wypełnione podsmażonym kurczakiem, sałatą, pomidorem i innymi warzywami, po czym wrócił do jadalni. Nie zauważył jednak podniwniętego dywanu, o który zahaczył stopą. Stracił równowagę, upadając na posadzkę i wysypując całą zawartość pisy dosłownie kilka centymetrów od krzesła Louisa.

\- Harold! Co to ma być!

Matka podniosła głos, przez co w oczach chłopaka zebrały się łzy upokorzenia.

\- Natychmiast masz iść na górę! I nie chcę cię więcej widzieć, zrozumiano?! Mary! Posprzątaj ten bałagan!

Harry od razu wstał z ziemi i ignorując gwałtowną reakcję Louisa, który chciał go zatrzymać, wbiegł po schodach na górę do swojego pokoju. Zamknął drzwi na klucz od środka, zrywając z szyi muchę i odrzucił ją w kąt. Nerwowo zdjął z siebie wybrudzone sałatką ubrania, po czym wsunął na siebie spodnie od dresu i koszulkę z długim rękawem a na to grubą bluzę. Czując gorąc w pokoju podszedł do okna, otwierając je na oścież, po czym zasłonił zasłonę by nic do środka nie wleciało. Chciał po prostu nieco tu wychłodzić. Opadł zmęczony na poduszki, kuląc się w kłębek i pozwolił sobie na cichy płacz nim zasnął.

Jego sen nie trwał długo, nim zmienił się ponownie w okropny koszmar. Zbudził się gwałtownie koło pierwszej w nocy, znów zaczynając płakać. Chciał ze sobą skończyć, naprawdę tego pragnął. Miał depresję, o czym nikt inny nie wiedział, on sam nie był tego świadomy. Płakał w poduszkę, jakby ta miała mu pomóc, nie zauważając ruchu za zasłoną.

\- Harreh…

Louis zeskoczył z jego parapetu, lądując na miękkim dywanie i szybko podszedł do łóżka, gdzie zaskoczony chłopak uniósł się na łokciu.

\- C-co, jak…

Zająknął się zachrypnięty, ocierając dłonią policzki z łez. Louis bez zawahania opadł na materac, przyciągając do siebie mniejsze ciało nastolatka.

\- Przez okno, maluchu. Nie płacz, już wszystko dobrze.

Pocieszył go, jednak Harry pokręcił gwałtownie głową. Nie miał jednak sił by się wyrwać, nie chciał. W zamian wtulił się mocniej w jego pierś, pozwalając łzom płynąć.

\- Nie jest dobrze, Louis. Nie oszukuj mnie, nigdy nie będzie dobrze!

Wyszlochał, świadom że nawet jakby krzyczał, jego rodzice go nie usłyszą. Godzinę temu wyszli gdzieś i do tej pory nie wrócili, a Gemma zaraz po kolacji zmyła się do swojego chłopaka. Został sam, jak zwykle.

\- Powiedz mi co się dzieje, Harry. Mogę Ci pomóc, naprawdę mogę.

Zapewnił go, jednak Styles pokręcił głową, czując jak się rozpada.

\- Jestem do niczego, Louis, rozumiesz? Jestem pomyłką, nie powinienem był tego przeżyć, ja powinienem zginąć tam na miejscu, oni nie powinni mnie ratować…

Wyszeptał, przez co Louis zamarzł, nie wiedząc co myśleć. Jego mózg przetwarzał wszystko w ekspresowym tempie, a jednocześnie czuł, jakby ogarniała go pustka. Nie wiedział co myśleć.

\- O czym mówisz, Harry? Proszę, daj mi sobie pomóc, musisz do mnie mówić, okej?

Harry spojrzał na niego zapłakanymi oczami, po czym odepchnął od siebie i usiadł w najdalszym kącie łóżka.

\- Jestem dziwadłem, Louis. Nie powinno cię tu być.

Powiedział zachrypniętym, pozbawionym emocji głosem. Jakby wyłączenie uczuć miało go przed czymś obronić, obronić przed uczuciami do Louisa.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Harry? Jesteś normalnym chłopakiem. To twoi rodzice są nienormalni.

Zaprotestował Tomlinson, jednak młodszy pokręcił głową. Zagryzł dolną wargę, po czym powoli, niepewnie zdjął bluzę i bluzkę. Podniósł spojrzenie na Tomlinsona, który wbijał spojrzenie w protezę na jego ręce, od łokcia w dół. Dłoń wyglądała normalnie, zupełnie jak prawdziwa, kiedy była dalej od niego. Louis teraz zrozumiał, Harry zawsze siadał prawa stroną na parapecie, aby nie było widać, że coś jest nie tak. Na kolacji również stawał do gości prawą stroną, aby nic nie rzuciło się w oczy.

\- Jestem dziwadłem, Louis.

Tomlinson wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć metalowej kończyny, jednak Harry o ile to możliwe, odsunął się jeszcze bardziej, ze świeżymi łzami na policzkach.

\- Nie, proszę, nie dotykaj, ja…

Zaczął, jednak chłopak nie słuchając go złapał za jego zdrową rękę i przyciągnął do siebie, silnie oplatając ramionami jego pas tak, by nie pozwolić mu się już więcej odsunąć.

\- Ciii, spokojnie, maleństwo. Dalej jesteś dla mnie tym samym, normalnym Harrym. Okej? Dalej jesteś normalny, aniołku. Styles pokręcił gwałtownie głowa, ale tyle razy ile zaprzeczał, tyle Louis uparcie tkwił przy swoim zdaniu.

\- Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć?

Zapytał, kiedy Harry już się uspokoił i teraz ubrany w koszulkę na krótki rękaw leżał wtulony w ciało Tomlinsona.

\- Mama zawsze mówiła, że jestem wpadką, że nigdy nie chciała syna. Gemma była jej aniołkiem, idealna uczennica, piękna, śpiewa i gra w siatkówkę. A potem… Potem jechałem z klasą na wycieczkę, kiedy miałem może siedem lat. Mieliśmy wypadek, w którym straciłem rękę. Mama była zła, krzyczała że sprawiam jej tylko problemy i zamknęła mnie w domu, abym już więcej nie ściągał na siebie problemów. Wmówiła lekarzom, że po wypadku nie umiem odnaleźć się w otoczeniu, przez co dyrekcja przyznała mi nauczanie indywidualne w domu. Od siedmiu lat nie wychodziłem stąd, wiesz?

Zapytał cicho, czując ponownie łzy pod powiekami. Louis widząc to, pokręcił głową.

\- Hej, nie płacz już . Pomogę Ci, dobrze? Obiecuję.

Pogładził go po policzku pochylając się nieco. Harry wbił spojrzenie w jego tęczówki, nim skinął powoli głową. Nie wiedział czemu, ale ufał mu. Louis zmniejszył jeszcze bardziej dzielącą ich odległość, nim musnął jego usta swoimi. Pocałunek nie był długi, słony od łez, ale miał w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że młodszy uspokajał się.

\- Obiecuję.

Starszy szepnął w jego usta, nim zaczął nucić cichą kołysankę.

~*~

Kiedy Harry zasnął, Tomlinson wstał z łóżka, przechadzając się po pokoju loczka. Nie był duży, w kącie stało biurko, na którym stała stara maszyna do pisania i gruby zeszyt. Louis podszedł do nich, niepewnie podnosząc go i otwierając na pierwszej stronie. Od razu zobaczył schludne, okrągłe pismo, które musiało być Harry’ego. Więc nie tylko czytał, ale również pisał? Przekartkował kilka stron, stwierdzając w końcu, że Styles pisał jakąś powieść. Nie chciał naruszać jednak jego prywatności więc stłumił w sobie ciekawość i odłożył to na miejsce, ruszając do regału z książkami. Przejechał opuszkami palców po grzbietach grubych tomów, nim usłyszał trzask drzwi na dole. Spojrzał na zegarek – dochodziła piąta. Cicho znalazł kartkę i długopis, kreśląc na niej kilka słów, nim położył ją na stoliku przy łóżku i bezszelestnie pokonał drogę przez okno do swojego pokoju. Położył się do swojego łóżka, jednak nie mógł zasnąć. Z resztą, teraz nawet nie miało to sensu.

~*~

\- Louis, co jeśli moi rodzice zmienią zdanie?

Harry podniósł głowę znad papierowych gwiazd i księżyca, które właśnie zrobił ze starych gazet. Przywiązywał właśnie od nich cienkie sznureczki, aby móc przyczepić je przy oknie. Spojrzał uważnie na starszego chłopaka, który grał cichą melodię na pianinie pod oknem w salonie. Harry rozpoznawał ją, to była ta sama kołysanka, którą nucił mu tamtej nocy. Można było ją nazwać ich piosenką.

\- Cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, będzie z tym dużo zachodu, nie uważasz?

Zapytał Louis, wstając od klawiszy i przeszedł przez salon, by opaść na dywan obok swojego chłopaka. Harry wtulił się od razu w jego pierś, wciąż jednak przywiązując małe nitki do orgiami.

Louis dwa lata temu przekonał rodziców Harry’ego, aby pozwolili mu wrócić do szkoły, a teraz, po tym czasie, dzięki wspaniałym wynikom w nauce, miał możliwość kontynuowania jej w jednym z najlepszych liceów w kraju. Starszy wraz ze swoimi rodzicami nakłonił Stylesów do pozwolenia Harry’emu na uczęszczanie do niej i zamieszkanie z Louisem, który rozpoczynał studia w Londynie. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc nie była to jakaś szczególnie zacięta walka, Anne i Robin byli wręcz szczęśliwi z tego, że mogą pozbyć się go z domu. Harry czuł się nieco jak zbędny im mebel, jednak szybko zastąpił to uczucie radością. W końcu miał mieszkać ze swoim chłopakiem, w zupełnie nowym miejscu, z zupełnie czystą kartą. Bez przeszłości, z przyszłością we własnych rękach.

Tak oto znajdowali się w ich ciasnym, dwupokojowym mieszkaniu, które może nie wyglądało jak ze snów, ale było ich. Louis nie mógł być przez to bardziej szczęśliwy, a Harry wciąż w to wszystko nie dowierzał.

\- Nie myśl o tym, okej, jesteśmy tu razem i tylko to się liczy. Kocham Cię. To jest najważniejsze. Przecież wiesz, że nigdy nie oddam Cię im z powrotem.

Harry uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową nim pocałował go delikatnie i przeszedł do sypialni. Stanął na parapecie, gdzie przyczepił do karnisza papierowe niebo, uśmiechając się do siebie. Spojrzał potem na Louisa, który oplótł go ramionami w pasie i ucałował lekko lewe ramię. Styles wtulił twarz w jego włosy, nie musząc nic mówić. Po prostu cieszyli się tym, co czuli do siebie. To było o wiele więcej niż kiedykolwiek ośmieliłby się wymarzyć. Nigdy nie mógł prosić o kogoś lepszego niż Louis.

Harry zrozumiał coś tej nocy, leżąc w łóżku z Louisem na swojej piersi, wpatrując się w gwiazdy za oknem.

Może nigdy nie pozbędzie się mroku ze swojego życia, może nigdy nie pogodzi się ze swoją przypadłością. Zawsze jednak będzie miał przy sobie Louisa, który będzie jego słońcem, jego wszystkim. Bo tak naprawdę nic nie może świecić bez słońca, nawet gwiazdy.


End file.
